Caldera Cay
|Source = Franchise}} Caldera Cay, also called Defenders of the Wing Island, is an island that served as the headquarters of the Defenders of the Wing tribe. Official Description Geography Caldera Cay is an island with a dormant volcano at its center. The volcano is dormant because of the actions of the Eruptodon dragon, who eats lava and magma. Possibly because of the rich soil base from volcanic ash and rock, the island is lush with vegetation. There are many stone structures on the island, built by the Defenders of the Wing. The Defenders of the Wings have also built a Dragon Ward - or dragon hospital - in their village and is considered the best in the whole of the Barbaric Archipelago. Caldera Cay is quite close to both Vanaheim and the dragon hunter island. This makes for an easy trip for the Eruptodon to get to Vanaheim; however, the Defenders of the Wing are constantly in danger to dragon hunter attack. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Caldera Cay first appears in the episode, "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". Following a meeting with the Dragon Hunters' chieftain, Viggo Grimborn, Hiccup spotted the island on a map of Viggo's truce. Hiccup suspected there was something there Viggo did not want to be discovered by him and his riders. Hiccup and his riders then went to Caldera Cay. However, after their landing, they were then captured by the Defenders of the Wing. They were then brought before Queen Mala and her second-in-command Throk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2" continues where "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" left off - the Dragon Riders must prove their innocence of not working for the Dragon Hunters to Queen Mala, and get back the stolen Eruptodon. In "Saving Shattermaster", while Hiccup and Heather are out looking for Dagur the Deranged, Snotlout remains on Caldera Cay to undergo a series of challenges to see if he would be the next King of the Defenders of the Wing. In "Out of the Frying Pan", Hiccup and the Dragon Riders must figure out how to get the Eruptodon's egg into the center of the volcano when she is too weak to do it herself. The volcano starts to become active and threaten the Defender of the Wing's village. Along the way, they discover Fire Terrors, a type of Night Terror that lives inside the volcano. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "A Matter of Perspective", the volcano is overflowing and the Great Protector is too old and slow to stop it. A house in the village is burned before the younger Eruptodon takes over and finally stops the flow. The village then decides it's time to perform an official Changing of the Guards ceremony, where the older dragon retires and the younger one becomes the New Protector. Hiccup suggests the Riders retreat to Caldera Cay after the Dragon Flyers take over the Edge, except he calls it "Defenders of the Wing Island", in "Dawn of Destruction". Being driven from Dragon's Edge, the Dragon Riders seek shelter on Caldera Cay amongst the Defenders of the Wing in "The Wings of War, Part 1". The Riders are despondent and Mala tries to help their moods. She offers Fishlegs and Meatlug to explore their mine in the middle of the island. The Riders' respite is short-lived, as the Dragon Flyers find them and drive them away from this island, too. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 After Johann captures and discards the Titan Wing Dramillion, the Riders come across the injured dragon floating in the sea. Fishlegs recommends taking the dragon to the dragon healing ward on Caldera Cay, or it might die on its own. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Trivia *A "Cay" is actually a type of flat island created by sediment deposition on a coral reef, such as the Florida Keys (or Florida "Cays"). Caldera Cay is actually not a cay island, but one of volcanic origin. *"Cay" is pronounced with a long ''e sound. *The island is called Defender of the Wing Island in "Snuffnut", whether it was a mistake or if it is another name of the island is uncertain. References Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Franchise Locations Category:Volcanic Locations Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Locations Category:Mala Category:Throk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations